1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a paper discharge device configured to discharge printed paper sheets.
2. Related Art
As one of paper discharge devices configured to discharge paper sheets printed by printing devices, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Sho 62-60757 proposes a paper discharge device including a paper receiving tray capable of lifting up and down.
This paper discharge device performs control of maintaining a constant height position of a top surface of stacked paper sheets by lowering the paper receiving tray along with an increase of the stacked paper sheets on the paper receiving tray. Specifically, such a paper discharge device lowers the paper receiving tray when a sensor detects that the paper sheets on the paper receiving tray are stacked up to a reference top surface position. Thus, the paper discharge device can achieve an excellent alignment performance for the discharged paper sheets by maintaining a substantially constant relationship in height between a discharge unit of the printing device from which the paper sheets are dropped to the paper receiving tray and the top surface of the paper sheets stacked on the paper receiving tray.